Welcome To the Team
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Forge joins the Xmen, but what are his real motives? And, faced with an overprotective Scott and confused Kurt, can he really get what he came there for?


"Forge!" Kurt smiled, pulling the older boy into a tight hug before letting go in embarrassment, a slight blush gracing his cheeks.

"Hey Kurt, good to see you again" he smiled, ruffling the younger teen's hair and earning himself a playful glare.

"I can't believe you decided to join the X-men" Kurt continued, taking one of Forge's duffle bags and grabbing the other's arm in his own as he ported the two inside.

Forge looked around, adjusting to the new surroundings as he took in the room. They were in a fairly sized bedroom; two beds lined the side wall with a nightstand in between and a dresser across from them, a work desk against the adjacent wall.

"The professor said we'll have to share a room for now, is that ok?"

Forge smirked, hiding the expression as he turned around to sit back on the bed, "Yeah, that sounds fine." He said, schooling his features into an easy smile as he turned back to face Kurt.

"So, what made you finally decide to give us a try?" Kurt asked, genuinely curious as took a seat on his dresser, swinging his legs back and forth.

"You guys are finding ways to use your powers for good; I think that's really cool. And, I guess I missed you" Forge said.

Kurt didn't know why the words made him blush, but he chose to ignore it along with the odd fluttering in his stomach, instead deciding to change the subject.

"Well, your first round of training starts tomorrow at seven for all of us; it's actually pretty late so you probably won't see the others until the morning."

"That's fine" Forge shrugged "More alone time with you, right?"

Kurt flushed again, hopping down to grab a set of pajamas from his dresser, "Right, I'm going to go get changed so you can just unpack, I left the top two drawers clear for you, and the bathroom's down the hall," he murmured, walking hurriedly out of the room, wondering at the strange fluttering in his chest.

-x-x-x-

"That was awesome Forge!" Kurt exclaimed, awestruck as he took in the training room with disabled stimulators littering the floor.

"Yeah, that was epic man" Evan grinned, patting Forge on the back.

"Thanks" Forge murmured, smiling somewhat sheepishly at the praise. "But I was seriously terrified, good thing Kurt had my back" he grinned, placing a casual arm around the smaller mutant's shoulders.

"It was nothing" Kurt shrugged, leaning into Forge unconsciously.

"Well, I'd say today was certainly a good session everybody" Professor Xavier addressed the group happily as he wheeled into the room. "No more lessons for the day, but be here same time tomorrow."

The others nodded, Kitty, Rogue, Jean, and Evan following out behind the professor leaving Scott, Forge, and Kurt alone in the room.

"That was pretty impressive" Scott said, with a nod to Forge, a slight frown on his face as he took in the other's arm around Kurt.

Kurt flushed at the stare, shrugging out of Forge's hold and instantly missing his touch.

"Thanks, you guys are all amazing" Forge said earnestly.

"So, how do you two like sharing a room?" Scott asked shrewdly, eyes narrowing behind his sunglasses as he looked carefully at Forge.

"It's great, I really don't see a reason to have to inconvenience anyone with switching, and Kurt's pretty awesome."

"It wouldn't be an inconvenience" Scott said tightly, "and I'm sure Kurt likes his privacy."

"I don't mind sharing" Kurt said hurriedly, blushing for what felt like the millionth time in the last two days at the admission.

"I don't know how good of an idea that is"

"Why?" Kurt said, this time with a little more hesitance as he looked curiously up at the team leader.

Scott shifted uncomfortably, still frowning as he glanced between the two. He cleared his throat, "Well, I think it's a little, inappropriate, considering Forge's feelings is all."

"Feelings about what?" Kurt asked, genuinely confused now.

Forge shot Scott a dirty look, to which the older boy merely shrugged off and raised an eyebrow.

"What's he talking about?" Kurt asked again, beginning to get annoyed.

"Can we have a moment?" Forge asked, "_Alone_" he added as Scott didn't budge.

"Scott" Kurt sighed, recognizing one of Scott's overprotective moods but not understanding the reason behind it.

"I'll be close" Was all Scott said before he too left the training room.

"What was that all about?" Kurt asked, irritation and confusion lacing his tone as he looked inquiringly up at Forge.

Forge chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he looked at Kurt, "I guess I didn't expect to be outed quite so fast to coming here, but, I'm gay Kurt."

Kurt blinked, then blinked again as he tried to comprehend the other's words, understanding dawning on him. "Oh, so Scott's . . . Upset?"

The brunette nodded, "Yeah, whether it's because I'm gay, or that I have feelings for you, I don't know, I just know he's a bit more overprotective than I thought."

"Oh" Was Kurt's oh so eloquent answer, face turning an impossible shade of red as Forge's exact words began to register.

Forge raised an eyebrow in question, amused by Kurt's apparent bewilderment but still somewhat insecure nonetheless.

Kurt wasn't quite sure how he felt as the sudden realization of why he had been feeling so strange lately came to him. Now that he thought about it more carefully, he recalled feeling something similar when he had first met the genius, but had simply attributed it to the alternate dimension thing than anything. The thought that he could be gay, and like Forge on top of that, was a lot to take in.

"Kurt"

"I think I need a moment" Kurt said, smiling in an attempt to show that he wasn't upset as he tried to take in the information. "So, you really like me?" he asked after a minute, looking shyly up at Forge.

Forge smirked, a bit of his confidence coming back as he took a step closer to the younger teen, winding his arms gently around Kurt's waist but loose enough that the other could escape if he wanted to.

"Yeah, I like you a lot Kurt" Forge said softly, leaning in so that their lips were separated by mere inches.

Kurt swallowed, face feeling as though it were on fire as he tilted his head up a bit, lips parted slightly in a clear invitation which Forge quickly took as he softly brushed his lips against Kurt's.

Kurt returned the gentle pressure, placing his arms around Forge's neck as he tentatively opened his mouth wider for the other's questing tongue, allowing Forge to explore the uncharted territory.

"So, can I take that as you like me back?" Forge murmured as they pulled away.

"I'd think so" Kurt smiled "Maybe Scott was right about us needing to switch rooms" Kurt breathed, gathering confidence and leaning in to bring the genius into another kiss, tasting of promises of more to come. "Welcome to the team."

_AN: So this was just a short oneshot dedicated to Sorrow Cheshire, I hope you liked it! =D_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
